This invention relates to a photo-electric conversion apparatus which generates electricity when irradiated by light and more particularly relates to a photo-electric conversion apparatus which is designed to generate an electric output corresponding to a previously established pattern of light applied thereto.
Conventional photo-electric apparatuses have had a plurality of photovoltaic devices (e.g., thin-film solar cells) formed on substrates and connected electrically in series, which are exemplified in Japanese Patent Publication No. 54,513/1983 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,418.
By employing that form of connection, they generate the electric output required for operating electronic apparatuses.